Red String of Fate
by Pekenota14
Summary: AU, Densi most focused. "An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." That's what will happen to Kensi and Deeks ...
1. Chapter 1

_An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. – Chinese proverb. _

Martin Deeks was walking around the house like a headless chicken, looking here and there while buttoning his shirt.

"Julian, have you seen dad's blue tie?"

The kid didn't take the eyes of the TV screen, answering with a question. "The washing machine?"

"Not there buddy. I've checked it already. I'll guess I'll just put another one." He went to his bedroom and from one of the drawers he took another tie. He walked to the living room while putting it on. Arriving there he saw his son already finished eating the bowl of cereals but still watching the cartoons. "Come on Jules, go wash your teeth and bring your coat."

"Wait a little!" He said, heavily concentrated on the TV.

"Jules, come on! We're gonna be late!" He turned off the TV, obliging his son to get up. "Come on, buddy."

"I don't feel so good. I think I may be sick." The little boy said, walking slowly.

"Nah, nah-ah, you fooled me last week with that trick. It's not happening again!"

"Alright…" The boy mumbled hurrying up the pace to the bathroom.

While Martin was waiting the dog came to him, scrapping his paw on his leg. "Oh, hey boy. I forgot to feed you. Come here."

As he walked to the dog's bowl, Monty, the dog, followed him and as soon as he poured him food, he started eating.

"Julian, are you going to take much long?"

"No, almost dad." He said, lazily putting on the sneakers.

Martin looked the wristwatch watching the minutes pass one after another. Finally his five-year-old son appeared.

"Ready dad!"

"Took you really long today!" He spoke while opening the house's door. "I think someone is not much willing to go to school today."

Julian didn't mind what he said and entered the car. Today he awakened up too cranky. When arriving the kindergarten the two alighted from the car.

"Hey, bud," Martin offered his son a smile. "promise to be good and cheer up please."

"Okay…" He let out, rubbing the eyes.

The teacher came to get the boy at the door, saying. "Hi Julian."

"Hello Ms. Taylor." Julian answered, entering.

Martin laughed and explained. "He awoke up a little cranky this morning. I'm sure a few minutes and he'll be okay!"

"Sure, don't worry Mr. Deeks. As soon as he starts playing with his little friends and he gets better."

"Here," Martin handed the woman a paper bag. "it's afternoon snack. He didn't even pick it."

"Alright." She smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Deeks; he'll be good in a minute!"

Martin offered her a smile as well and left. Before going to work he just needed to grab a coffee.

He parked across the street of the coffee shop where he goes quite often to get a cup of coffee. He stood in a line behind three people and then made his order. When he turned around, ready to leave he bumped against someone, spilling the coffee over the woman and him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my fault I was distracted." She said. "Let me buy you another coffee."

"No, it's okay." Martin reinforced.

The two were trying to clean their wet clothes when Martin raised his look at her. He was instantly captured by the woman's prettiness. She had dark, short straight hair and eyes in a tone of brownish-hazel color. And her smile… stunning. He couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"Please, I insist."

"Okay…"

She grinned one last time, going to the counter to buying another coffee. "Here." She said giving it to him. "And I'm sorry for your shirt."

"I guess I apologize too." He affirmed, looking at her shirt.

The two stared each other for a while until Martin was pulled to reality and said. "I-I gotta go. I'm a bit in a hurry."

"Yeah, me too. And again, sorry for the shirt."

"If we bump against each other again, I buy coffee." He spoke and then left.

She bit her lower lip and smiled.

* * *

When the night embraced the city, Kensi left to go home. First, she passed by her mother's house, picking up her two twin girls, Anne and Katherine, of five-years-old. She had dinned already and since it was late now, once they'd arrive home, they'd be going to bed. Of course Kensi enjoyed a little of time with her girls, but put them to bed, tucked them tight and let them sleep. Then, she walked to her bedroom and slipped into more comfortable clothes.

Kensi made her way to the living room and sat on the couch, leaning back, exhaling deeply. She had turned off the phone so no-one would call her at the moment; she was too tired. It had been a hell of a day because of work. Ever since the town's mayor resigned the two political parties were in campaign for the elections. Kensi got up to get a glass with red wine, walking back to the couch. She turned on the TV, but she wasn't paying much attention to it; her mind was somewhere else.

It had been four years ago, but Kensi was still feeling like it was just yesterday when she left her job at the NCIS. After divorcing Jack and getting their daughters guardianship, Kensi decided to leave her job to have more time for her girls. But she definitely needed to find a job, and she couldn't think of a better option than to take the career she always felt she was the right person for it: politics. Hetty got her a good place at the Democratic Party and there she started working. Even though her new work was still occupying more time of her life than she wanted, at least she didn't feel her life was in immediate danger.

Kensi almost chocked with a gulp of wine when all of the sudden someone furiously knocked on the door. Kensi put the glass over the coffee table and got up in a hurry, peering on the door. After seeing him, she rolled her eyes and he knocked again. Kensi opened the door angrily trying not to be loud.

"Would you be quiet? The girls are sleeping!"

Jack entered without even being invited in, and shouted back. "I tried to call you like a dozen times but your phone was dead."

"I'm tired and I didn't want anyone to bother me, that's why I turned it off! What do you want?"

"I'm being deployed to Georgia… Albany…"

Kensi sighed and said. "I'm sorry to hear about it, but did you have to come all the way here at this time of the night to tell me that?"

"I want to take the girls with me."

"No! No, no, no!" She exalted, pointing the finger at him. "I am not letting you take the girls to live in a Marine Corps Base miles away from me! And as far as I know, they are under my custody, not yours!"

"Do you know what it will be being almost 2000 miles away from them?"

"It will be hard, but I won't let the girls have the same lifestyle I had with my dad. They are not going anywhere!" Kensi turned her back at him and tried to walk away.

"Kens, hear me out!" He said, holding her arm.

"No, end of conversation, Jack! Get out!" She told him, trying to put him off the door.

"Alright, then get a lawyer. We're going to court again!"

"I doubt any jury will give you the girls' custody."

Jack let the door slam behind him when he walked out. Kensi exhaled deeply, running her fingers through her hair. When she turned around, she saw Katie standing there.

"Oh, hey sweetie, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Why were you and dad fighting?"

"Nothing, okay?" Kensi said, picking her up in arms and putting a kiss on her cheek. "It's grown-up things. Come on, let's go back to bed."

Once she tucked her daughter again, she stood outside the door until she fell asleep again. Kensi looked for a while at the two, thinking that she'd have to go to court sessions all over again just because of Jack's stubbornness. She recognizes it won't be easy for him to be away from their daughters, but he can't just take them with him because he wants. Still, in the next morning she'd have to find another lawyer because the one she had when she and Jack divorce had moved out of the state.

* * *

After leaving the girls on the kindergarten, Kensi just drove off to work. She was so late by now that she didn't even have time to grab a coffee on the way.

Catching a break between work, she turned to Joan, one of her colleagues, who was also divorced, asking her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Who was the lawyer who handled your divorce case? I kinda need a lawyer right now."

"Ex-husbands can be quite a pain in the ass!" She joked. "I think I still have his number on my phone," She said, looking on her phone's contact list. "but if I don't, I'll just search it quick. I still remember his name."

"Thanks a lot, Joan."

"Oh, here it is." Joan grabbed a pen and a post-it, writing the number on it.

Kensi looked at the name and number. "Is he good?"

"If he's good at his job? Yeah, as you see I'm divorce! If he's good-looking? Oh yeah, he's an eye-catch!"

"Joan, I'm looking for juridical advice not a date!"

"Sure…" Joan said with a smirk. "Once you see him, you'll change your mind. Of course you can't jump on him right away because of the lawyer-client thing, but once the case is over…"

Kensi got up, smiling. "Again, not looking for a date!" She took another look at the post-it and said. "I just really want this Martin Deeks guy to be good…" Kensi looked Joan who was glancing at her. "good at his job!"

* * *

**Reviews please?**

**This fanfiction will take such a big turn... Just wait and see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter after an apparently so good first one! I hope I still maintain quality and I hope to still have you all reading and reviewing!**

* * *

It was the end of the day and Kensi rushed to leave a little earlier. She wanted to pass by that lawyer's office in that day. She parked across the street and entered the building. She looked at her left, seeing the indication of the floor where the lawyer's office was.

Once she got there, she found the secretary already gathering her things to leave.

"Good afternoon…" Kensi spoke, noticing the time wasn't the most proper one. "I'd like to have a quick word with Mr. Deeks."

"I don't know if he can get you now, but let me ask him."

The young brunette woman walked to the lawyer's office, knocking lightly on the door. His voice was heard, allowing her to enter. When the secretary entered, she left the door slightly open and Kensi's eyes met with Martin's eyes. She remembered him; he was the guy she bumped against the day before in the coffee shop. He recognized her too and told the secretary to let her enter.

Kensi felt her heart beating too fast; Joan was right. He was quite an eye-catch and it was unbelievable to having met him again, like this. Still, Kensi gave a smile to the secretary, exhaled and entered.

"It's not gonna happen, sunshine." Martin said continuing to fit documents inside his brief case.

"I'm… sorry?" She stuttered, not understanding his behavior.

"If you came to try to convince me to go back to LAPD, you're wasting your time."

"Me convincing… to the LAPD? I'm sorry, what?"

"You want me to believe that you bumping against me yesterday was _just_ a coincidence?" Kensi was quiet, feeling awkward. Martin stopped abruptly and looked up at Kensi. "You're not here because-"

"No!" She firmly answered, still not understanding the reason about his behavior.

Martin sighed and sat back at the chair, covering the eyes. "God, I'm so embarrassed right now." He looked at her, saying. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay… I guess…"

"It's just, once my wife died during labor, I wanted to have more time for my son, and so I quit LAPD. And it has been five years and I still have people coming here and nagging me to go back."

"Yeah… But I'm not here about any of that. I just really need legal help."

"Ok, then let's do it like this," Martin grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. "give me your name and I'll settle a meeting with me tomorrow so we can talk about your issue completely at ease."

"It's Blye, Kensi Blye. Can I show up after lunch?"

"After lunch would be great." Martin stretched his hand at her with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Alright," She gave him a handshake. "I'll be here tomorrow."

* * *

Martin arrived home, having just picked up his son at the kindergarten. Little Julian immediately took off his coat and shoes and his father was loosening the tie and putting the briefcase over the kitchen's table.

"What are having for dinner, champ?"

"Uhm…" Julian said thoughtful, scratching the top of the head. "How about spaghetti with meat?"

"Good idea. And that's pretty quick to cook."

"Can I help with something?"

"Yeah," He answered, grabbing a pot. "first you can feed Monty while I go put some water on the bathtub for you to wash up. And this time, please wash all of your head not just the front!"

While Martin went to the bathroom putting the water for Julian to bath, the boy fulfilled his task on feeding his pet dog. He overfeed him, as always, but the dog didn't mind at all.

"Go on Julian, the water is lukewarm." Martin told his son when getting to the kitchen. "If you need any help, call me."

"Okay dad."

Julian always loved to bath on his own and he always loses track of time, playing in the bathtub. Today was no exception. When he got to the kitchen, dinner was done already and he just sat at the table, having dinner with his father. The two were talking about their day and Martin told him about how surprised he was to meeting Kensi once again.

Once the meal was over, Julian went to play on his father's computer as he was washing the dirty dishes. When he was done, he peered on his small office and called him for their usual night walk.

"Come on, let's take Monty for a walk and put the trash outside."

The boy jumped off the chair and put on his shoes and a coat over his jammies, which disguised the fact that he was wearing jammies, and put the leash on Monty. They went for a walk around the block and then returned home. The little boy was yawning already, tired and as soon as they arrived, Martin tucked his son into bed and in a while he was sleeping. Martin then took a little time to revise some files he had brought from work but ended up going to watch TV, to unwind.

* * *

Kensi didn't go home. She stopped to have dinner at her mother's and as soon as she entered the door her two daughters came to hug her. Kensi immediately ducked, picking up both in her arms.

"Hello girls. How are you?"

"Good!" The answered in sync.

"Uhm," Kensi put them down and place a kiss on each. "good to hear about that."

"Mommy, I made a drawing in school today. Want to see?" Annie spoke.

"Sure." The little girl ran to her backpack, looking for the drawing. "And didn't you do one too, Katie?"

She nodded and said. "No, I was making a dummy out of toothpicks, but I couldn't bring it home yet."

"But I'm looking forward to see it." Kensi playfully tickled her daughter and soon Annie brought a very wrinkled and folded paper sheet, showing her the drawing.

"Wow, so beautiful. I'm putting this one on the fridge."

"But where?" She asked. "The fridge is so full of drawings!"

Kensi smiled and said. "I'll make space for another one." She folded the paper by the creases already done and put in her jeans' pocket.

She left the twins playing and walked to the kitchen, greeting her mother. Julia immediately noticed her tired look and faded smile.

"What's wrong Kens?"

"It's Jack. Again!" She said with a sighed. "He says he's being deployed to Albany and wants to take the girls. I told him that obviously no and he said he's taking the case to court again."

"But does he even believe he has any chances of winning?"

Kensi leaned on the kitchen counter. "All I know is that he's too stubborn and doesn't think things through. But honestly, I don't feel like going to court again. It was already so much trouble because of the divorce and girls' custody."

"Are you saying you're giving up on them?" Julia asked fearful.

"No! Of course not. I just don't know why I still give myself the trouble of listening to him if he doesn't listen to me. And why would I give up on Annie and Katie's custody for a man who doesn't care about them much at all?"

"I don't understand how come the jury let him see them once a month!"

"I think it's the least he can get. I don't want him and the girls to cut ties-"

"The girls barely talk about him! For them it's as if they only have a mother."

"Well, but I can't deny that they have a father too, and I can't deny the right of them to be together. I think it'd be harsh not to let them be together, and I'm just saying this for the girls, so one day later I don't hear that I didn't let them be with their father."

"Alright, you got a point. But…" Julia sighed, stirring the food. "you already know what I think; I don't need to repeat it."

"Yeah, I know. But mistakes have been done already and now I have to live with them."

Julia caressed Kensi's arm. "Just cheer up, alright?"

"Okay…"

Kensi walked to the living room and made a phone call.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Kens, how is it doing? How are the girls?"

Kensi smiled immediately upon hearing Sam's voice. "I'm good and so are the girls. They want me to drop them at your house another day again."

"Feel free to bring them over, and feel free to come over too."

"I'll think about it, thanks. Right now, I just need to ask you a favor."

"Anything. What is it?"

"Can you… I don't know how to ask you this but, Jack is being deployed to Georgia and I was wondering if you could pull some strings and get him to stay here."

"Why? Are you two making up?"

"Oh, no, no. It's just, he wants to go to court because he wants to take the girls. If he could stay here, I could avoid all that."

"I see. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much, Sam."

"I'll call you when I have an answer. Now, can I just say hi to the girls?"

"Of course. Girls, come here, please." Kensi called and the two showed up. She handed them the phone, saying. "It's Uncle Sam!"

The two got excited right away and talked with him one at the time. Katie came to give back the phone to her mother and asked her.

"Mom, Uncle Sam told me riddle."

Kensi smiled. "What is it this time?"

"What is that has six faces and twenty-one eyes?"

"Think really hard. You can always guess Sam's riddles."

Katie grimaced because this time it was a harder question.

Julia came with the dinner ready and the four sat to have dinner. In the middle of their meal, Sam called. Kensi immediately got up and walked outside to pick up the call; she didn't want her mother or the girls to hear it.

"I think I have some bad news, Kens."

"You can't do anything about it. It's okay."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, those are not the bad news… Jack asked his transference to Georgia."

"He what?" Kensi asked furious.

"He asked to be transferred to Albany, said he was taking his two daughters and a woman named Patricia…"

"I'll have a talk with him tonight… Anyway, thanks a lot for your help."

"You're welcome. You know you can always count on us for anything."

"I know. Thanks."

Kensi hang up, went inside and while dressing up her jacket, she said to her mother.

"Hey, mom, can you stay with the girls for a couple more hours? I have something to take care of."

"Is it work?"

"Yes…" She lied.

Kensi put a kiss on both her daughter's heads and when she was ready to leave, Katie said. "Uhm, mommy, before you go, can you tell me what the answer to Uncle Sam's riddle is?"

Kensi stepped back; she always has time for her daughters.

"Think about it, it's a die: it has 6 faces and 21 dots, isn't it?"

"Yeah… You're the best, mom!"

She smiled and kissed her daughters again. "Bye girls. I'll pick you up later."

* * *

Kensi had texted Jack to meet up at her house and she was waiting patiently and yet so expectant for him to show up. He knocked lightly on the door; unlike he did in the other day. She opened up with a blank expression, being unable to decipher what she was really feeling.

"Why did you call me here? Did you change your mind about me taking the girls?"

Kensi snapped. She turned around and yelled. "Change my mind?" She then calmed down, calmly explaining. "I called Sam and asked him to pull a few strings and have you staying here when I find out that you asked for transference to Georgia! And that you were already counting on taking the girls and woman named Patricia! How long do you know her?"

"Kens, now it's not the time to be jealous-"

Kensi laughed out loud. "Jealous? No, I'm not jealous, I just want to know how long do you know Patricia, because the girls have never spoke about her, and the girls do stay with you a weekend a month, right? Is it something recent?"

"We met four and half years ago, and I never introduced them to the girls because-"

"Four and a half years ago…" Jack sighed once hearing what Kensi repeated; he knew he had screwed it up now for good. "Ok, let me get this straight: we divorced four years ago but you've been with Patricia for four years and a half, is that it?"

Jack sighed. "It was never meant for you to find out like this."

"No, you're wrong. This was meant for me never have to find out. But I did! So, you better give up on the idea of wanting to take the girls with you and just go. You and Patricia, all alone. If you try to move on with anything to court, you do know things will only be worse for you, right?"

"I think we're done here." He dryly said, walking out, closing the door.

Kensi sat on the couch and burst into tears. It didn't hurt the fact that he cheated on her; it hurt her that she took so long to find out. She played the fool and now she wanted to help him staying? Knowing about his cheating now made clear so much that she couldn't fit or understand years ago.

That was when Kensi took off the pocket the drawing Annie did. She looked at the stick figures she drew and read above each one their names: me, mommy, Katie, grandma. There was no dad... Why was she trying hard to let Jack fit into the girls' life if he didn't seem to care about them? Her mother was right: they barely talk about their father because when their parents divorced, they were too young, and even if staying a weekend per month with Jack, they only know what's like to have a mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. This one a little longer. I hope you like it and I hope you review because many of you didn't review the previews God bless the so many followers!**

**By the way, who else wasn't ready for that damn season finale of Deeks yelled out in pain? I wasn't!**

* * *

The Democrat candidate running for the town's Mayor, George Harrison, showed up on the campaign headquarters, to give a boost to his employees and cooperators since the campaign was now half completed. In six weeks the people of the city will be going to ballot boxes to choose their next representative.

While Harrison was speaking, everyone was listening to him, gathered in the hall as he stood on the second step of the staircase to be visible and audible for everyone. Kensi was checking the wristwatch almost every two minutes. She was tense, nervous.

"Would you stop checking the hours?" Joan said. "I know you must be eager so that the smoking hot lawyer, but stop, we're at work and Mr. Harrison is talking! Control yourself, woman!" Joan teased her even more.

Kensi turned red and immediately tried to fight back. "I'm not eager to see him, I'm just nervous of what can happen. How can I tell him that I no longer need his help?"

"Sure you're just worried about that…"

"What do you mean by that?" She whispered back.

"I hope you two ladies at the back heard my speech." Harrison said with a smile and everyone looked back to see to whom Harrison was talking. The two turned red in a flash. "Continue your good work, and let's make this one good campaign." Harrison finished and every employee applauded him and then he left.

"God, this felt like high school!" Joan commented when they were heading back to their desk work.

"This only happens because you can't shut up!"

Joan laughed. "I'm just messing with you, girl. But if you feel so bothered, obviously something is going on!"

Kensi snorted and told her. "Remember when I showed up in here with my shirt all stained with coffee?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with what we were talking?"

"It was him. I bumped against him in the coffee shop. When I saw him again, it was strange…"

Joan grinned and teased again. "And then people say they don't believe in fate!"

"You know what? Don't talk to me anymore today!" After saying that, Kensi started working, looking at the files she had.

Joan laughed out loud. "Sulky, no-one can mess with you!"

Kensi sighed, keeping quiet. After a few minutes, Joan spoke up. "It's lunch time, Kens. Go on, Mr. Deeks waits you!"

Kensi almost fulminated her with her gaze, which only made Joan laugh even more. She put on her jacket, grabbed one file filled with papers and documents related to the divorce and girls' guardianship, and then walked out of the campaign office. She first went to grab something quick to eat and then she drove to the lawyer's office, not so far away from her work.

* * *

"I have a meeting with Mr. Deeks; I think he's waiting for me…"

"Let me look in the list." The assistant said, looking at the computer screen. "What's your name?"

"Kensi Blye."

"Yes, here it is." The young woman got up and said. "Please, follow me." She knocked lightly on the door and then opened it, continuing. "Mr. Deeks, it's here Ms. Kensi Blye."

"Oh yeah, let her in." He said, immediately getting up.

Again he greeted her with a big smile and stretched his hand at her. She gave him a handshake and he proceeded to point the chair, so she'd take a seat.

"It's good to see you again. I mean, it's that you are… quite an eye-catch. I mean…" He exhaled and said. "I'll stop talking now and let you expose your problem!"

Kensi smiled nervously. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but I think I won't need your juridical help anymore."

"It's alright, it happens to a lot of people when it comes to juridical problems. People tend to find two or three lawyers and then realize which one is the best."

"No, that's not my case. It's just… maybe I should start from the beginning, so you can understand. My ex-husband is a Marine and he told me he was deployed to Albany and wanted to take our two daughters with him, but they are under my custody, so he threatened to go to court. I have the court's decision right here!" Kensi claimed, pointing at the file she had with her. "I tried to help his situation since I have contacts with NCIS agents and I find out he volunteered to go to Albany, and he was counting on taking our daughters and another woman who he met while we were still married."

"I see." He said, leaning over the desk. "So, I presume you've made him give up on that idea of recurring on your daughter's custody?"

"How can he think that he can take our daughters away from me if he's an absent father who cheated on me?"

"But you do realize he'll claim his right to see his daughters."

"I'm fine with that. He can call and talk with them when he wants and he can still spend one weekend per month as it was agreed by court law. He just needs to be willing to spend time with them, nothing else."

Martin grabbed a pen and paper sheet, pointing out some things that Kensi couldn't understand due to his very clumsy handwriting. "Well, he needs to be warned about this, and he needs to agree too so this dynamic can work."

"I'll make it work, don't worry!"

"No, the thing is, it's best to let this be all written down so it can avoid future troubles. I can get you a document in a few minutes, and you'll give it to him. Once he signs it you have nothing else to worry about."

"Thank you."

"We're just playing for safe. Can I just take a look at those files first?"

"Sure."

Kensi handed him the file and he started going through all the papers, biting his lip while reading everything. Martin nodded his head, having an inner conversation with his own thoughts and then focused on the computer.

Kensi was trying hard not look at him. Joan was right; he was not only good at his job, but good-looking! Even if Kensi wanted to look somewhere else, it was as if there was a magnet forcing her eyes to look at him.

He seemed away, completely focused on whatever he was writing, but it only gave Kensi enough time to look at his desk and the wall behind him. Among the many papers and files, there was only one photo frame over the desk and one small surfer toy. On the wall behind, there was his diploma with the signature of the clerk of the Supreme Court of the State. But that wasn't what impressed her the most; obviously he'd have to have his diploma sign by the Supreme Court.

Kensi said out loud, dumbfounded. "Wow…"

"Yeah," He looked back at his diploma. "the California State Bar Examination, I passed it. At only one try!"

"That's… wow! I mean, I heard it's one of the most difficult bar examinations of the country! There are so many influent people who never passed it."

"And it is difficult. It makes you cry your eyes out!"

She laughed a little. Then, once again, everything turned silent. But it wasn't awkward at all. He was almost finishing preparing the document for her when he broke the ice, asking.

"How old are your girls?"

"Five. They are twins."

Martin smiled and grabbed one photo frame, showing it to her. "They are the age of my little one. He's name is Julian."

She held the frame in her hands, looking at the boy. "He's adorable."

Kensi looked tenderly at the photo of the blue eyed boy. He had this tiny face and his hair was brown-blondish, slightly waved. He was indeed an adorable young boy.

Kensi put the photo back where it belonged. He grabbed the paper sheet that the printer had just finished printing, put on it his signature and then handed her the pen and the paper.

"I need you to put your signature here," While she was signing, he continued to explain, ordering and putting all of the documents inside the file again. "then give it to your ex-husband for him to read and sign it. After that, nothing else to worry. Everything once agreed in court law will stay the same."

"Thank you so much." She said, getting up, stretching her hand at him. She was being honest, she was really thankful for his help.

"I'm just doing my job." He answered, giving her and handshake.

"Well, I guess I have to pay you. I said I wouldn't need your help, and you ended up helping me…"

"A coffee." Kensi looked at him with a smirk play with her lips. "I said next time we'd bump against each other, I'd buy coffee. Consider paying me for this by accepting going for a coffee with me."

"I feel bad-"

"Accept it, please. We can go to this coffee shop just a block away from here. Just… go out for a cup of coffee, nothing else." She was still struggling to answer, so he insisted. "How about today? My shift ends at five, I wait there. If you want, show up, I'll be there."

"Okay…" She answered, surrendering. "It's just a coffee."

Once Kensi left his office, he immediately called, Claire, his housekeeper and occasionally Julian's nanny. She was housekeeping his house at the moment, so he asked her if she could take Julian for about an hour. He told her he'd pick him up from kindergarten and then leave him home.

Kensi also called her mother and told her that she'd be coming home a little later, but she didn't tell her why. As soon as she got to her job at the campaigns headquarters, she was teased by Joan. But Kensi didn't mind it much. In fact, she was smiling for no apparent reason and she felt happy. But she didn't know quite well why…

When it was five o'clock, supposedly her shift should end. Joan had left a little early because of a doctor's appointment, so Kensi had to take Joan's work. When she finished, it was five and half. She rushed out, in hope to find Martin. She hated leaving people waiting for her.

Martin was putting on his jacket and heading to the exit door, thinking that Kensi wouldn't show up. That was when she appeared and he stopped. She apologized and explained why she was late and then two went inside to have their cup of coffee as they agreed.

* * *

Once Kensi picked up her daughters at her mother's, it was a rush to get home because it was already dinner time and the girls needed to eat at proper hours to go to sleep in decent hours as well.

Good thing was that the girls reminded her that it was the day of the month when she lets them eat pizza. So, it was quite easy to order one and wait. In the meantime, Kensi took the girls to their bedroom and started helping them dressing their pajamas.

"Mommy, why are so happy?" Annie asked.

"What do you mean so happy?" Kensi frowned having her two daughters looking attentively at her. "I'm not usually happy?"

"It's not that, it's that today you're happier!" Katie backed up her sister. "What happened?"

Kensi was going to make up a lie, but the girls' gaze didn't allow her. Besides, she never lies to her daughters, not matter what it is about. She sat next to them on the edge of the bed and said.

"I went for a cup of coffee with a very nice and funny man. He kept me laughing all the time and he has a son who's your age. And that was all."

"Do you like him?" Katie asked again.

"Yes, I like him." Kensi hurried to continue, so they'd understand. "I enjoyed his company, but I don't love him. There's a big difference between liking and loving. You can like your friends, but to love them, you have to really, really like them. And I don't even see him as a friend."

"But, will you go out with him again?" Annie asked, curious.

"I don't know."

The girls wanted to continue asking her questions when Kensi was saved by the doorbell.

"Yay, pizza's here!" The two ran to the door and Kensi sighed. Good thing that they are five-year-old kids and forget about things quite easily.

But both Katie and Annie were right, she was indeed a little happier. Martin was a good company, a funny man, a gentleman too, smart and good-looking. She was really intrigued by him and she wanted to get to know more about him. And little did she know that the feeling was reciprocal.

* * *

**Seriously, review. **

**Soon I'll be bringing troubles into the story...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The name of the Mayor wasn't completely made out of pure coincidence… The Mayor was really going to be called Mr. Harrison, but I needed to find a first name for him, and my mind immediately thought of George Harrison. And it wasn't all bad because, on his own way, George had strong political views.**

**And about the reviews, I didn't want to sound so "begging" but I do need reviews to know if people are enjoying it and if they have suggestions to make. But, from now on, I won't ask for reviews. Review when you want, it's good enough for me to have so many followers.**

* * *

The alarm clock Kensi set on her phone started ringing, and even though unwillingly, she got up. She had to shower, awake up the girls, give them breakfast and leave them at the house of one of their little friend from kindergarten. Annie and Katie were spending the day, having fun with a friend, which was amazing to Kensi. Mr. Harrison was going to give speeches here and there throughout the city and he needed his supporters to go after him. She was facing a very tiring day.

Kensi just felt lazier on Saturdays than any other day, but she had to hurry up. She kicked back the bed sheets and walked still partially sleeping to her daughters' bedroom to awake them up.

"Annie, Katie?" She said with a sleepy voice, shaking them lightly. The two awoke up, rubbing the eyes. "Come on, time to get up."

"Why?" Katie mumbled, sticking up her head with the hair all mussed up.

"Because I have to go to work and you're spending the day at Ivy's house, remember? Now, come on, get off bed and dress up." She continued to speak while walking to door. "I'll have a shower and I'll give you breakfast right after it."

The two girls got off bed after a lot of effort and lazily dressed up. Laziness seemed to be ruling over the three. When Kensi finished shower, she was a lot more awake. She wrapped the bath towel around her body and made her way to the kitchen, making breakfast for the girls. She left them eating while she dressed up.

Between a bit of the toast and a gulp of coffee, Kensi was walking around the house, grabbing this and that.

"Girls, have you got what you need?"

"Yeah!" They said at the same time.

"Alright," Kensi put the backpack on each one. "then we're good to leave."

After dropping them at Ivy's house, she drove off to the campaign's headquarters where she met Joan and the others. Soon they were departing on foot for long walks through the city.

* * *

When the lunch time arrived, Harrison told his supporters to enter a small eatery at the downtown and that he was paying for everyone's lunch. After their meal, everyone was taking a short rest and some were having a smoke before leaving for another speech on a public place. Mr. Harrison was on an apparently very amusing conversation when he excused himself and walked to Kensi.

"Ms. Blye, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Mr. Harrison." She promptly answered, getting up and following him. The two went to a corner.

"Tonight I'll be at a fund-raising dinner. As you know, I consider you a very substantial part of my campaign and I see you are committed and interested in the political issues of our city. So, I'd like you to be present tonight, I'd like for you to take part of this event because I know you'll only make me look even better before our supporters."

"Mr. Harrison, I'm much honored to accept your offer."

The man smiled at her. "Very good. I'll send someone to pick you up at nine sharp. Don't be late." He was walking away when he backed a few steps and said. "And remember, it is a black-tie event."

"Of course, Mr. Harrison."

Harrison wanted to give Kensi a try; if Henrietta Lange recommended her for his Party, she must be good. Kensi was thrilled; her work was finally being recognized. She wanted to prove what she was capable of and not only let Harrison ground his judgments on Hetty's recommendation.

When Kensi came back to sit next to Joan again, the other seemed very interested in knowing the purpose of the conversation.

"So, what did Mr. Harrison wanted from you?"

"Invite me to the fund-raising dinner… Finally I'll get to show what I'm worth."

"That is amazing, girl. I'm rooting for you. Do your best tonight."

Kensi sighed, unable to hide the smile. "Thanks, Joan. Now, come on, prepare yourself 'because apparently we're leaving."

"Ouch, my feet!" Joan grumbled, fitting into the heeled shoes again.

Kensi was smiling at Joan's grimaces and grumbles when her phone rang. She didn't know the number, but answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi." She immediately recognized the voice. "This is Kensi Blye's number, right?"

"Yes, yes it is Mr. Deeks…" She said with a smile.

Joan turned completely interested in the phone she was having and didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"I just wanted to say that I really loved our coffee and our chat from last week, and I was thinking if you were interested in repeating it again, today?"

"Actually, Marty, today isn't a good day."

"Oh, I see." Martin assumed he was being dumped.

"But, what about tomorrow? I have the free afternoon."

"Tomorrow…? Yes, I can tomorrow. Meet you up at the same coffee shop, around three?"

"Alright, I'll be there. Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow." He said before hanging up.

Kensi didn't have time to even smile, being already teased by Joan. "Good God, you're falling for him!"

"What?" Kensi replied in such a tone as if it was a complete nonsense what Joan said.

"It is an international code than when people say "no, I can't" it means they aren't predisposed in going out, but you instead rescheduled the date! You're into him or else you wouldn't have suggested another day!"

"I liked his company, is it a crime?"

"No, quite the contrary. It's good for you to go out and date!"

"It's not a date, Joan!"

"Oh no, it _is_ a date! In these past years, you can count by the fingers of one hand the guys you've been on a second date. Martin is definitely one of them!"

"Oh yeah, and what about you? You've been divorced for two and half years? Isn't it time for you to date too?"

Joan answered her as they were leaving the small eatery. "As a matter of fact, while you'll be at the fund-raising dinner tonight, I'll be in a speed date-"

"I thought you were better than date to go to speed dates!"

"My little sister pushed me into that! I'm not much willing to go-"

"Just go!" Kensi continued to walk forward so Joan wouldn't start talking again about her and Martin.

* * *

When it was six hours, the walk around the city ended. Harrison considered the day very productive for the campaign and he was hoping to score some more points at that night's dinner, this time scoring points with big investors.

Kensi picked up the girls and with the two she went to a clothes' rental shop to pick up a fancy dress for that night. The girls went on with the help, giving their opinion. Kensi left the shop with a simple sleeveless black dress that covered her leg a little up the knee. Once she got home, she only had time to call the nanny and get prepared. In less than an hour, she's have someone picking her up.

* * *

The dinner was a big success. Harrison and his campaign raised a lot of money and got the support of big companies of the city. Kensi turned out to be very significant with one speech she presented at the dinner and after that in winning the trust of one important investor that Harrison had been trying to conquer for weeks now.

When she arrived home it was past midnight, and she was beyond the limit of tiredness. Even the floor seemed an ideal bed for her at the moment. The girls were sleeping it had been hours now and the nanny, upon seeing her exhausted look, said she'd take a bus home. Once Kensi fell back on bed, she slept like a log, only waking up late in the morning with the girls watching TV.

* * *

Jack was leaving for Albany in that day and he wanted to spend a couple of hours with the twins before going. Early in that week he showed up by the house and Kensi showed him the document she got from Martin. He didn't put any restrictions, he signed it; he was conscious of the crappy role of father he had, and the even worst role of husband he played.

Before going to meet Martin at the coffee shop, she left the girls at Jack's house. He was packing his bags already and she told him she'd pick them up by the end of the day.

Even if she wanted, she couldn't smile completely when she saw Martin already waiting for her, having even already ordered her a coffee.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Where's what?"

"That pretty smile of yours. Did you leave it at home?"

Kensi shyly smiled and blushed a little. She took a seat and explained after a sigh. "I'm just a little worried, no big deal."

"Well, tell me about it. I'm all ears." He said with a grin.

She smiled and explained. "I left the twins with Jack because he's leaving today. I'm just worried if he… I don't know…"

"I don't think he'd risk going to jail. But, you're a parent and I know I can't take away your worries. I guess I can at least ease it down a little."

"I guess so. It's just… when I decided to fill in for the divorce; we've reached the last straw. He was staying home with the girls, they were about six months, not older, and he was outside and told the neighbor that he really needed to go out for a drink and stuff. The next thing the man notices is Jack leaving home without the girls. When I get home, my mother is there. Apparently the neighbor didn't want to call the police because he didn't want any trouble, but after hearing one of the girls' crying, he entered and called my mother, waiting there until she came home."

"He left your daughters home alone?"

"Yeah, and little did I knew that it was to be with his mistress."

"No, that's… beyond words…"

"But enough about me. What's with you?" She said, seeking for his eyes. "What has got you worried?"

"Nothing," He smiled, trying to disguise his worries. "I'm okay."

"You've heard my troubles; I'm open to hear about yours too."

He raised his look and said. "It's my son. Tomorrow he has an appointment on the pediatrician and I'm a little apprehensive."

"Is he sick? Is it serious?"

"He was born with thirty-four weeks, meaning he was born premature. The doctor's told me he could have minimal or, with luck, no problems at all, but the truth is that he has been followed closely and now he's about to go to school and I notice something's wrong about him. He lacks memory and seems to be uninterested, something that the doctor said it could happen. He doesn't seem to know or want to distinguish numbers, shapes, letters. But, a few days ago, when I asked him why he didn't care, he said it was because he couldn't see things. He said it was all blurry, and then I remembered the doctor also said he could develop sight problems."

"Comparing to my problem, yours is away more aching, but I'm sure it will all work perfectly. If he was born with thirty-four weeks, he isn't too premature. That blurry vision can be something just temporary."

"I know, but as I said to you, it's my duty to worry and care about my little guy. When he was born, I didn't know quite well what to feel. I was happy he was born, but when I saw him, so small and fragile, lying in that incubator, it broke my heart. Besides, I didn't even have time to properly digest the news about my wife's death. It was a rough time, but good thing is that now things are so much easier… I just still don't know how I'm going to tell my son that I may have not loved his mom as much as I thought I did."

"I'm sure that's just mixed feelings-"

"It isn't, believe me." Martin said, drinking the last sip of coffee. "My shifts were too long, sometimes I was even working overnight, and she was very jealous and suspicious. She always thought that I wasn't at work, but I was. That stress was one of the causes that induced her into early birth. But, I feel that we were already reaching the breaking point away before that. I couldn't live with those suspicious over me anymore… But she sure gave me the best gift I've ever had: my son."

"Then focus only on him and leave the past in the past."

"You are right. I think we both need to unwind. Should I order another coffee for both of us?"

"I'd like something to eat too. And please, let's talk about more cheerful things!"

Their talk continued smoothly and amusingly. The two enjoyed each other's company and they unwound.

Still only one of them got the best of the lucks. When Kensi went to pick up her daughters, they were fine, nothing was wrong and they had a good time with Jack. As for Martin, in the next day at the doctor's appointment, he got some bad news. Julian did have problems attention and interest, but it was all related to a slight myopia. The boy was right when he said he couldn't see things clearly. Julian was prescript to wear glasses to correct his myopia, and even though it seems odd, Martin managed to deal lightly about the issue; he knew his son would be okay.

* * *

**Next chapter should be coming soon. **

**And prepare yourselves, both Kensi and Deeks' first kiss and trouble are approaching.**

**For the next chapter I only hit a very special meeting between two characters... I'll say no more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I said the chapter would come soon!**

**By the way, for the person who said that the meeting may be between Deeks and Hetty, that will happen somehwere further in the story!**

**Thanks all for your reviews and followings and for favoriting. You guys rock, seriously!**

* * *

There were three left for the elections, and after the fund-raising dinner of the previous week, Harrison recognized even more Kensi's value, and wanted to keep her close. In fact, he made her a very attractive proposition which Harrison hadn't required an answer just yet. Besides, Kensi was still thinking about his proposition and still had time to think about it.

Today, a Saturday afternoon, the Democrats decided to go to a children's playground, to speak with parents about their ideas to improve and renovate the city's educational system. Kensi hated having to work on weekends until late hours, but she knew that once the campaign would be over, she'd have more time to be at home.

Harrison was speaking here and there, trying to reach everyone. Kensi and only two more of his supporters, David and Cynthia, were with him. He told them to spread around the playground and chat with parents.

Kensi locked eyes with this young boy, probably the age of her daughters, and approached him slowly. There was just something about the kid that was familiar, but she decided to be careful. She's a mother too, and if some stranger approached her daughters, she'd freak out. But she was sure she had seen the kid somewhere, he probably may be from her daughters' kindergarten. She just didn't know how to start the conversation.

So, she noticed one of his sneakers had the shoelaces untied. "Don't step over your shoelaces, they're untied."

"I can't tie my shoes." He jumped down from the monkey bars and innocently asked. "Are you with the donkey Party or the elephant Party?" The kid was smart. He noticed the big fuss on the playground, and he knew what was going on.

Kensi ducked, tying his shoelaces while answering him. "I'm with the donkey Party. It is called the Democratic Party."

"My dad says they may win the elections."

"I guess that's good news for us. Can I have a word with your mom or your dad then?"

The boy took her by the hand, running to the bench where his father was sitting. "Dad, this lady is with the donkey Party and she wants to speak with you!"

Kensi was completely dumbfounded; she knew the boy was familiar.

"Oh my Goodness, I knew he seemed familiar, I just didn't associate!"

"So this is what you do for living!" Martin sketched a smile and sat his son over his lap, telling him. "Kensi, this is my son, Julian. Jules, this is Kensi."

Martin had seen her already, in fact, ever since she approached to talk with Julian. He would have been an irresponsible father if he wouldn't keep an eye on his son.

"She's the lady you've be going out with?"

"Yup. But now say hi to Kensi properly."

"Hello Kensi. I'm Julian, but you can call me Jules, just like dad does. Or then call me Jude, bud, buddy, pal, tin soldier, bug, monkey, chipmunk or Jay-Jay, because my name is Julian James!"

"So your father calls you anything but Julian?"

"Julian is only when he's very serious!"

"I know the type!" She said with a smile. "Whenever I call my daughters by their full name, they just do what I told them!"

"You can go and play a little more," He told his son, putting down on the ground. "we're not leaving just yet."

Julian started running to the seesaw, playing with another kid. Kensi was still trying to overcome the surprise of having found Martin at the park and the fact that she just walked to his son, almost has if it was meant to be that way.

"I seriously didn't recognize your son. I think it must be the glasses. But they suit him really well." Kensi explained.

"Want to take a seat and persuade me to vote for your party?"

She sat next to him on the bench, saying. "I doubt you'd be interested in my political speech."

"You've got me at hello the first time we met. If you were running for Mayoral, you'd have my vote for sure. Who can say no to you?"

Instead of being flattered because of the compliment, she firmly answered. "I'd be happier if you'd vote for me based on what I can do and not on my looks."

"We went out together three times now and I should know by now that you don't take complements! Seriously, when was the last time someone complimented you?"

"My dad… Fifteen years ago!"

"That's a long time ago. Are you sure nobody ever complimented you ever since?"

Kensi frowned, nodding her head. "I think I'd know if someone would compliment me!"

"There could have been a communication problem. Maybe you just don't realize what a compliment is anymore. So, I'll just say it bluntly to make sure you get it. I think you are very pretty woman, very smart, strong and capable of yourself, like I've never met before. So I'd like to invite you for a dinner out."

"I'd love too, it's just, we're so close to elections we barely have time to breathe! At the very best, we can have thirty minutes to grab something to eat."

"But you still have thirty minutes and I think it will be enough because I only plan on taking you out to eat and not…" Kensi grinned and hushed him by putting a sticker over his lips. "Rweawy fwunny!" He mumbled, trying to pull the sticker without pulling beard hair. "Is it a yes or a no?" He asked when she was walking away.

* * *

In the next day, it was near seven in the afternoon, so Kensi left to grab something quick to eat. She and everyone else had work to do probably for a couple more hours. Once she stepped outside the campaign headquarters, there was a car parked there and someone waiting for her.

"I took it as a yes, as you can see!" Martin said.

"I see that, Deeks!" Kensi told him, crossing her arms. "I said I'm really tight on schedule."

"We're going for a beer and a burger. This place is not even a block away from here. Come on, I didn't wait here for almost an hour to be dumped!"

"An hour...? I won't even…"

"Come on, just a beer and a burger."

She gave in. "Fine. But you know, quickly!"

While they were walking to the get their dinner, he said. "Although I may ask you for another dinner. You know, to redeem myself the fact that I invited you for only a burger. It's lame, but you said you were tight on hours, so I just thought a little off the cuff."

"Thank you." She said fondly.

No-one else's, not even Jack had put on such effort just to spend a mere half an hour with her. She was flattered; she felt that finally she was getting some attention from men, that didn't have the only purpose of being polite.

* * *

Just like he promised, forty-five minutes he was walking back to the Party's headquarters with her. The two were still laughing; even though their meeting was short, they enjoyed it a lot. The two stopped in front of the doors, waiting for the other to say something.

He was the one to speak first, telling her in a joking way. "Go in there and do your best to change this world, Wonder Woman."

"It's just my job."

"But it is important for everyone, and you believe in it and are committed. I guess that's what matters the most: believe in our ideas."

She smiled and asked him. "Have you ever believed in your ideas? Have you ever given that leap of faith?"

"I did. Twice actually. First was when I quit LAPD and the other one was when I decided to have a lawyer office, just mine, dealing with the cases that I wanted. These kinds of opportunities are only given to us once or twice in our life. We have to grab them when we can. And you already did catch yours."

"You're right… Thanks a lot for the dinner and for the company. Next time you want to have a meal with me, don't wait out here for an hour!"

"Copy that!" He told her, smiling.

He only drove off when she entered the Party's headquarters. Once he got home, he got greeted with a tight hug from his son who ran off the table with his mouth full of food.

"I was going to ask if you had dined already, but I see you're still eating." Martin put him down on the ground. "Go on and finish it all." He followed after him to the kitchen. "Hi, Claire. Did he behave?"

"As always, Mr. Deeks. He's a little angel. Have you dined already? There's still food."

"Oh, no, I've eaten already. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, Mr. Deeks. My older son is coming from work and will pick me up here."

"Alright then."

In a little while, Claire was leaving through the door, leaving the Martin and Julian alone, as they always are.

"Did you eat with Kensi?"

"How do you still remember her name?" Martin asked incredulous, while putting the dishes on the dishwasher.

"I met her yesterday, dad. And you're smiling like a fool!"

He tried to avoid his son's commentary by saying. "Go get from your bedroom that old stacking cone toy of yours and bring it to the kitchen."

"Why? What are we doing?"

"Just go, already, curious monkey Julian!"

"Isn't the monkey called George?" Julian joked; he had gotten that playfully and cheeky personality from his father.

For about an hour, Martin tested his son's memory capability by stacking the rings and making him stack them again in the same order. Julian seemed to not be too off about the memory issues, but he had his struggles. But it wasn't something that could put Martin to an exaggerated worry, he knows he's a smart kid and he'll overcome his problems.

* * *

**The next chapter will feature the two families will get to know each other, Kensi and Deeks' first kiss and the beginning of troubles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This introduction will nothing else but: Happy Birthday Eric Christian Olsen! xD**

**Oh, and enjoy this chapter!**

**And a P.S: I've found two child actors that are what I pictured to be Julian, Annie and Katie. ****Julian looks like Griffin Kane, and Annie and Katie look like Mackenzie Foy. Go to my profile and I hope the photo links may be there...!**

* * *

Kensi packed her stuff in her shoulder bag and was ready to go home. Among the so much trouble, she got a time, and so she and Marty were having dinner in that night. She was hoping to get to her mother's and ask her to stay with the girls for the night. She was about to leave when someone called her.

"Hey, Kens," Zane called, coming with quick steps to her. "I know you were just leaving but can I have a little word with you?"

"Sure." Kensi put down her shoulder bag and followed him all the way up to the second floor where mostly were working accountants and IT technicians.

"Come over here." He said in a very low voice, making her stand close to his desk. "I know that you're growing influence and position next to Mr. Harrison, so before telling him something, I want to show you something." Zane grabbed a few files and opened them, laying them over the desk. "Now that the campaign is coming to an end, I'm starting to account incomes and expenses and that's when I noticed this." Zane point to several numbers and then to the total, affirming. "There's money missing."

"Have you got anything else? Do you know where the money is being deviated or who's doing it?"

"Nope, not yet. I just found these leaks today and I thought about informing you. I just want to tell Mr. Harrison when I have concrete evidences, so I'm asking you, so far, don't tell him anything."

"Of course, just keep me informed and if you need my help, I can do my best with contacts and all to help."

"Alright, I'll stay working here overnight. If I find anything relevant, I give you a call."

* * *

Kensi knocked on the door and it was Katie who came to open up. She bent to put a kiss on her daughter and then closed the door, walking further inside along with her.

"Look at what grandma did to me!" She said excited, showing her the French braid.

"It looks gorgeous. Grandma used to braid my hair too when I was little."

When the two got to the living Kensi saw her mother braiding Annie's hair. Once she looked at her mother, she asked.

"Why are you dressed like that? Are going somewhere?"

Annie got up from the couch also with her hair braided and told Kensi. "Grandma is going out with Rachel and Linda."

"That's… amazing…" Kensi said, giving and getting a kiss from her daughter.

"You don't sound so excited!" Julia noticed. "Did you have plans?"

"Yeah, but I can reschedule. And I am excited that you go out to have fun. You deserve too."

Kensi grabbed her phone, going through the contact's list to call Martin and cancel their dinner.

"Hey, Deeks, it's Kensi."

"Hi there. I was actually going to call you, but you speak first."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I think we'll have to cancel tonight's dinner. My mother is going out and I don't have anyone to stay with my daughters."

"It's okay. I was actually going to call you too, because Claire, Julian's nanny is sick and can't stay with him."

"Maybe we can postpone the dinner to the weekend. The girls are spending the weekend with my ex-husband, so I'll have some free time."

"Thing is," Martin sighed, truly disappointed. "I can't this weekend. I have this really complicated case about an inheritance… Oh, but I know, why don't you bring your daughters and I take Julian too? We can grab something to eat at a pizzeria or something and then we can take them to the Pier. Julian really liked meeting you."

"You know what?" Kensi glanced at her daughters, playing around. "I accept. Where do we meet?"

"Uhm, what about in front of the Playland Arcade?"

"Alright. We meet there. See you."

"See you."

If Kensi had listened carefully, she could literally listen to him smiling.

"Mommy," Annie said, accidently overhearing her conversation. "Daddy is coming to visit us?"

"Yes, did you two get to spend a weekend every month with him?"

"Yeah, but now he's in Albany, and it's very far. When he called us last time, he didn't say he was coming."

Kensi smiled, explaining. "The last time he called you two were sleeping so he spoke with me. He said he's coming to spend the weekend with you and then he'll take with him some stuff that he had left here."

It was true Jack had been calling fewer times, even though he had only been out to Albany almost in three weeks, but at least he showed some commitment in wanting to visit their daughters. In the next day she was taking him to the hostel he was staying and where he was spending the weekend with the girls and Patricia. Kensi agreed in letting the girls meeting her, but Jack would lie and tell them she's just a friend, and then later on, he'd tell them she's his girlfriend. The last thing Jack wanted was to scare his daughters and pushed them away. And obviously he didn't want to piss off Kensi and have to deal with her later on.

* * *

Kensi was sitting with her daughters at a bench, only a few feet away from the arcade. Annie and Katie were enjoying looking at the ocean behind them, speaking between giggles. She looked at her daughters. At their adorableness and prettiness; as Kensi says, at least once Jack did something right! Among other thing, they inherited from him the beautiful green eyes. Kensi thought of lucky she is for having two little girls just like them. If she could go back in time, she'd still quit her job at the NCIS to have more time for them. Nothing really made her feel so fulfilled than being a mother. She never thought she'd feel like that, but it was true. It was rewarding having some who looks you in the eyes and tells you they love you and before their eyes, you're the best person walking on Earth. It is comforting to having someone to care and love; it's something that only the love that a parents has for his kids can feel. Kensi was pulled back to reality when Julian passed in front of her, running. The ocean drew his attention as well.

"Hey, dad, isn't over there where you surf?" The point asked, pointing.

"It's over there, yeah. You've been there too." Martin smiled, taking a seat next to Kensi. She grinned as well just for the simple fact that his smile could ignite her smile. "Thank God you're not those parents who dress their twin kids in the same outfit." He commented, looking at back at the girls. "They're really pretty. They got it from you."

"Thanks… for both compliments!" She turned around, calling. "Annie, Katie, come over here and meet Marty and Julian." Along with the two of them, Julian also came running. "Girls, this is Martin Deeks, and Julian is his son."

The girls immediately waved at Martin. "Nice to meet you little ones. You can call me Marty, or Deeks just like your mother still insists to call me!"

"Hello again, Juli… Jules!" Kensi said, changing his name to his nickname immediately. The boy grinned from ear to ear knowing that she hadn't forgotten about his nicknames.

Martin pulled his son to his lap, telling him. "You've met Kensi, and these two girls are her daughters, Annie and Katie, and they are your age."

Innocently Julian asked. "Who is who?"

The two girls giggled and Katie told him. "I'm Katie and she's Annie."

"But it's no biggie if you can't tell us apart." Annie said. "You can always ask!"

"We don't mind." Katie reinforced.

Kensi and Martin exchanged a look and smiled. Their kids were getting along.

"Well, let get something eat?" Martin asked. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Pizza!" The three kids said at the same time.

Martin looked at Kensi, saying. "I guess we're going for pizza!"

There was a restaurant not very far from there that also had pizzas and that was where they dinned. It was a fun dinner; they got to know a little bit more about each other. When they finished having dinner, the five left for a little walk on the pier. Soon they in front of the Pacific Park, the amusement park, and kids were begging to ride the attractions. If they were ruled by their willingness, they'd have to purchase an entry to every ride of the park, but they reached an agreement. Julian would choose a ride and the girls would choose another one, and the three would go. Julian feared that the girls would make him go on a girly ride, but he confirmed that they were two tomboys.

Kensi and Martin were watching them from the outside of the rides. After they ride on the two attractions, the kids returned to their parents and they started making their way back to the front of the arcade. Julian was running back and forward on the Pier, pretending to be a plane. Annie and Katie laughed and soon followed after him, imitating the boy. The two stopped a little in front, fascinated with a fire breathing artist performing there. Once the man breathed the fire, the three stepped back with wide-opened eyes, completely in awe, but a little terrified.

Julian looked back at his father who told him. "No, Julian. No, you can never try that unless you want me to die from a heart attack!"

"Can I do it when I'm older?"

Martin didn't answer and the three continued their walk. They were a few feet away from the arcade but close to a 1920's carousel. Martin pulled out of a bank note and told the kids.

"Buy yourselves a ticket for the carousel."

The three ran to man to buy their tickets and ride on the carousel, while Kensi and Martin were standing there, watching them.

"You know," He started. "I think you're the first person to understand what's like to date when you have kids."

"It's really hard, I know." She said, offering a smile. "The guys I've dated after divorcing liked my daughters but they didn't understand that there are two little human beings in my life that will always be first."

"I understand it. My son will always be first as well…"

Martin seemed troubled; he wanted to take a step forward, but he didn't want to frighten Kensi. But something inside told him if he'd take a step forward, nothing wrong would happen. He started getting closer to her face while she was looking straight ahead. When she turned her face she found his eyes locked on hers. She could look away; there was something so overwhelming in his gaze. She closed her eyes when his lips parted and the mint breath came to meet her. She let him kiss her. At first it was just a peck; he was testing if she was really letting him do that. Once he separated their lips, he realized she wasn't pushing him away, so just then taking his hands to her face and fully kissed her.

Somehow, maybe because of the silence around, they sensed their little gazes staring at them. They broke the kiss and turned their heads finding their kids with the arms crossed over the chest. The two shyly smiled and blushed, feeling like two teenagers caught during a kiss.

"How long have you three been there?" Martin asked. The kids only smiled and didn't answer.

Kensi's phone rang and she signaled Martin she was going to take the call. He sat at a bench with Julian, Katie and Annie, talking with them, making them laugh.

"Hey Zane, did you find something?" It was the first she said once picking up the call.

"Kens… You know where I keep the documents I showed you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't tell anyone where they are, especially don't tell-_BANG! BANG! BANG!_" Kensi heard three gunshots and the phone fall fell on the floor.

"Zane? What happened, talk to me! Zane!?"

Kensi panicked when the call was hung up. She was the only one who knew where Zane had those files. It wouldn't take much long for the one whom shot Zane would come after her too. She walked quickly to her daughters and said. "Come on girls, let's go home." The two looked at her, a bit at lost because of her sudden reactions. They didn't want to go just now; they were having so much fun. "Come on, don't eye me like that. We need to go home, now!"

"Is everything okay?" Martin asked, noticing her tension.

"Yes, we're good. We just need to get going. It was a really fun night."

"Yeah… I agree…" He finished when she was already walking away and the girls were waving their hands.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Kensi?"

"I don't know." Martin started walking with Julian by the hand. "But whoever called her left her like that."

* * *

Kensi didn't sleep for the whole night, suspecting every noise she'd hear. In the next day she was leaving the girls with Jack so she'd have time to know about what happened to Zane and what did he found. For now she grabbed her gun from the safe and put it on her nightstand. If someone wanted to attack her, he or she would have a very hard time…

* * *

**Go on and say I'm meanie for ending up their fun like this! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to upload the chapter last night, but the site wasn't working. So, here it is now. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Kensi didn't sleep the whole night. Once Annie and Katie awoke up, she kept the gun away from their sight, but always close enough to grab a hold of it. She made their breakfast and helped them dress up. She grabbed their backpacks, suited with clothes for them to spend the weekend with Jack.

During all the way to the hostel, she couldn't take the eyes of the rearview mirror, making sure no car was tailing her. Jack was waiting outside for them. He looked concerned. He greeted his daughters but couldn't help but to say a word to Kensi.

"I just heard it on the news about the guy of your Party that was killed. How are you holding up?"

"Not quite sure. I was the last one to speak with him, so… Besides, I bet the FBI will there, asking questions and you know I've never really like the FBI!"

Jack sketched a weak smiled and assured her. "Just go then. The girls will be fine with me. Don't worry."

* * *

"Dad," Julian asked, swallowing a mouthful of buttered toast. "isn't Kensi of the Democratic Party?"

"Yeah, why?" Martin asked, knotting his tie.

"But it's saying on the news that a man of her Party was shot."

Martin quickly walked to watch the piece of news too. "Well, that must have been what upset her so much yesterday."

"Why did she like him?"

"No, but someone being hurt is something bad enough?"

The doorbell rang and the boy got up saying. "I open! Claire!" He said when seeing the woman.

She greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. "How are you doing, my little boy? Hello Martin."

"Hi Claire. Now that you're here, I can leave." While putting on his jacket, he said to his little boy. "I don't know what time I'll be home, but if I'll be late, I'll call home. And, Jules, behave, alright? Come on, hug to dad!" Martin went down on one knee, getting a hug from his son. "See you later, bud."

* * *

Kensi closed her eyes; there was press all over the place, and FBI agents too. She just really hated them, both the press and the FBI. And she just thought her luck couldn't get any better when she faced Agent Disoto.

"Hello Special Agent Kensi Blye." He said, as Kensi took it, not friendly, full of FBI's two-facedness.

"Agent James Disoto…" She said back in the same way. She had just entered the office after avoiding the press, and he was already getting to her nerves.

"NCIS isn't over the case, Mrs. Blye. So, if you're here to snoop around and tell your boss or try to prove something about the phone call the victim did to you-"

"It's been four years since I quit NCIS: I now work here and I've already prepared myself mentally for your questions."

"Am I so stressful?" He said sarcastic, pulling of the pocket his small notepad.

"All FBI agents are!"

"Good to know! Take a seat." After the two were sat, he started questioning her. "Where were you last night between 11 and 11:30 PM?"

"Shouldn't you start with other things before asking for my alibi?"

"My apologies." He mumbled mocking. "Why did Mr. Zane called you just moments before his death?"

"He said he'd call me if he'd find something in the files he was looking into."

"What kind of files would those be?"

"Financial reports. He found money leaks and he was trying to find from where they came from."

"Did they tell you that?"

"Do you think if he did I'd be sitting here, talking to you? Alive?"

Disoto exhaled and said. "I've forgotten you're quite something! Let's continue then. Do you know where he kept those files?"

"He has some sort of drawer underneath the tabletop of his desk. He kept there important stuff. Have your technicians looked there or are they like Mommy's lost dogs?"

Disoto ignored her comment and looked back. "Morrison, look under the guy's tabletop!"

Kensi smirked; they really worked like little puppies waiting for the big dog to order them something instead of conducting a proper search.

"Are you done with the questions or am I free to go?"

"Not so fast, Mrs. Blye. I want you around for a little more."

Kensi saw others of her co-workers leaving home, most of them were the other six people working on Zane's floor.

"Sir, there's a drawer underneath the desk."

"That's something very surprising you're telling me, Morrison! What does it have inside?"

"Nothing."

Disoto smirked and looked at Kensi again. "As I began to ask, where were you between 11 and 11:30 PM last night?"

"Don't you think if had come in, I'd have been caught on the security tapes? Me or whoever did this!"

"The surveillance cameras were disabled at 11:24 and haven't been on ever since. Where were you?"

"I was having dinner and having fun with my daughters at the Pier. You can check, we had dinner at a restaurant there."

Disoto made the notepad slid to her and told her. "Write the name of the restaurant. I'll check it. Just one I'm done with it, you can go home."

But Disoto didn't made the phone call as soon as she wanted, purposely making her staying in there. Only when it was late afternoon he made the call and confirmed she was there.

* * *

While the girls were happily playing in the playground, Jack and Patricia were close, chatting. But Jack was always aware of what was going on around them, and he noticed this one man in a baseball cap, all dressed in black, not taking the eyes off of him and the girls.

He got up and told Annie and Katie to come to him. He used the excuse to go and get them an ice cream. While buying them, he was looking back at that suspicious man of whom he couldn't even see the face. Once he got them the ice creams the three made their way to where Patricia was sitting.

In low voice he told her. "Take the girls to the room and do not open the door unless it's me, alright?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Jack discreetly looked back and explained. "There's one guy over there just looking over at me and the girls. Since Kensi was the last one to speak with that guy of her Party, I'm not assuming it's something good."

"Alright, Jack, I take them upstairs, just be careful, okay?" He only nodded his head and started walking slower. The guy had started following them. "Come on, sweeties, we're going up." Patricia said, making the girls hurry up their pace.

Once Jack made sure Patricia had gone up with the girls, he lured the man to one hidden alley just nearby the hostel. He didn't have time to look back to defended himself, being tossed against the wall, strongly held by the man.

"I need to know where Kensi is."

"I'm not telling you, no matter what you do." Jack firmly answered.

"Just tell me where she is and no-one gets hurt."

Again Jack didn't answer him. Two shots echoed on the alley and the man walked away quickly through the other side of the alley. Jack slid down the wall with two gunshots to the torso, smearing the wall with blood.

Quickly people saw him lying down and called an ambulance to aid him. The only thing he kept on repeating was that a man was going after Kensi.

* * *

After the talking with the FBI and assuring them that she knew nothing about Zane's files, she was allowed to go home. And that was when she was surprised when she accessed her email and saw that Zane had sent her the files just a little while before his death. Kensi cautiously copy them to a pen drive and eliminated them of the computer. When she was about to start going through the files, she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her gun, walking carefully to the door. She peered and noticed it was Callen.

"What's going on?" Callen didn't say anything and entered. Kensi saw Sam's car parked on the other side with him and her daughters inside. "Callen, what are my daughters doing with Sam?"

"About that, you might want to take a seat… The guy who killed Zane went after Jack. He wanted to know how to get to you; Jack didn't say a thing…" Kensi took the hands to the head, running her fingers through her hair.

"How did he…"

"Two shots to chest. He suffered a cardiac arrest, didn't make it to the hospital. I'm sorry… Sam has been distracting the girls; they were locked in the room with Patricia. We're taking you to the Ops center and then you'll be taken to a safe house. Pack up some things and come. Annie and Katie have their backpacks in the car."

Kensi only nodded her head and to her bedrooms packing up some clothes and took two or three toys of the girls as well. When she got to the living room, she removed the battery of her phone and left it over the coffee table.

"Here's a pen drive. Let Eric and Nell go through these files. Zane sent it to my email before he was killed and they were the files he was working on."

"Alright, I'll give it to them. They'll work it out." Kensi was at a loss of words, not knowing what really to say. She grabbed her gun and the backpack. "There will be with you three agents all the time, you have your gun, so don't worry. We and the FBI will work as fast as we can."

During the ride to the NCIS Ops center, the girls fell asleep. Kensi looked at both of them, thinking how she would tell them their father had just died. And moreover, she was just concernedly thinking about protecting them with her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**After a rather long hiatus, I'm finally back!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Oh, and if you were following "All My Loving" and "Mr. and Mrs. Deeks" I'm sorry to tell you but I deleted those fanfictions.**

* * *

Kensi entered her former work place. Everything was the same, except much quitter because it was night. She remembered the late nights at work, sometimes just doing paperwork, other times saving out the city with important matters of national security. She looked at her old desk while bringing by hand the twins, who had just awoke up. The desk no longer was hers. Sam and Callen told her they recruited a duo of agents to their team.

Her name is Maleia "Leia" Lozier; she's rather young than Kensi and the rest of the team, being only twenty-three. Leia is a born and raised Californian who embarked to the Navy courses for no special reason apart from the fact that her father, grandfather, great-grandfather, and two of her uncles are employed in the Navy. She says it's something that runs in the family and that she always wanted to do since she was young.

His name is Bingham "Bing" Rigby. He's a British man, former MI6, who lived in Her Majesty's land ever since his birth, until ten years back. He was assigned a mission in the US and ended up sitting at a Texas Hold 'em table with an American Agent working for the CIA, who was going to be his partner and handler in the States. He ended up being given a call and worked with the Agency for six-years, until Kensi quit her job. Hetty, who has a person of interest everywhere, having already heard about Bing's fame thought about recruiting him.

Kensi met for the first time the team's recruits. Leia is a very skinny young woman, but with favorable feminine attributes, looking like a model. She's brunette with brown eyes and tanned skin. Bing, on the other hand, even though being a very attractive fellow, blue-eyed and blonde haired, he has a very white skin and still carries his British accent.

Sam and Callen made their way upstairs, being followed by Leia and Bing, who before going up, grimaced at the girls, making them shyly smile.

"Miss Blye," Hetty spoke from her office. "leave the girls with me and go upstairs. Your old team needs your help."

Kensi did as she was told. After all, Hetty is and always will be her boss, and whatever she says it's the right thing to do. Even though sometimes it doesn't appear that way, Hetty's long years of experience haven't yet let her make a bad decision.

"Misses," The small woman said as Annie and Katie walked to sit at Hetty's chairs on her office. "join me for a cup of tea? It's Kava-kava tea, grown and picked up from Vanuatu." As soon as hearing that country's name, Katie, always very curious, spun the globe on Hetty's desk, looking for its location.

Hetty spun the globe as well, showing her the South Pacific Ocean area. "It's around here, darling. Vanuatu is this island over here." She said pointing. Annie also peeked, leaning on her sister, to see what Hetty was showing. "But, about the tea, would you like some? It helps in sleeping, and you girls need to sleep."

Annie grimaced and said. "No, thanks."

"You?" Hetty asked, looking at Katie.

The little girl rested back on the chair and nodded her head, answering. "Nah! I pass!" Hetty chuckled while filling a cup with hot steamy tea. "Hetty, why are we here?"

"Yeah, why?" Annie reinforced. "Mom doesn't work here anymore."

Very calmly Hetty took a sip of tea, put down the tea-cup and sighed. "I assume your mother didn't have time to speak with you. I won't explain anything to you in detail, but I can tell you that your mother is looking forward to fix a bad situation and is keeping you safe in the meantime. Do not worry."

* * *

Sam, Callen, Kensi, Leia and Bing were around Eric and Nell as they were examining the content of the flash drive Kensi brought with her.

"What can you get from it?" Callen asked.

Eric spun his chair around, facing them and saying. "The files on the flash drive are already cracked open, but it will still take hours to find from where the money transferences' originate."

"There are dozens of aliases. It will take us hours." Nell concluded.

"Alright, work as fast as you can." Callen then looked at his team, starting to order his troops. "Sam and I will stay here, going through the profiles of the employees of Kensi's Party. Bing, Leia, accompany Kensi and the girls to the safe house."

* * *

When Martin awoke up in the morning, the sound of the cartoons on the TV was blasting through the house. He sat on bed, rubbing his eyes; sometimes his son forgets that just because it's Sunday, it doesn't mean his father won't be tired.

"Morning, Jules." Martin said showing up in the living room.

"Morning dad. Did I awake you?" He asked innocent.

Martin stretched his body and sat next to him. "No." He put a kiss on his son's head and just then noticed the hours. "It's very late. It's almost lunch time!"

"Claire left some leftovers in the fridge from last night's dinner."

"Okay, we'll heat them and how about going for a walk? We can even take Monty."

"Can we call Kensi, Annie and Katie to come with us too?"

"No, bud. Kensi needs her time, and we need to respect it. Besides, she must be busy with all this trouble. Maybe one day later, alright?"

"Alright…" He answered a little let down.

"Come on, get up and go change clothes."

Julian got up and walked to his bedroom to do what his father asked. Martin reached for the remote control and tuned in the news. He listened attentively to the piece of the news that was talking about a Marine being killed and that it was related to Zane. Even though Martin didn't know, he could guess that the dead Marine may be Kensi's ex-husband. He felt the need to call her and ask her how she was, but like he said to his son, she probably needed her time alone.

"You're still like that, dad?" Julian said playfully.

"We're still going to have lunch first before going. Don't be so quick, Jules." He got up from the couch, turning off the TV. "Can you set the table for the two of us? I'll dress up and make our beds."

For some reason, for the entire time Martin was walking with his son and their dog, he couldn't keep his mind of thinking about Kensi. He felt like he needed to give her a call and let her know that if she needed, he'd be there. Besides, if because of this all mess, if she and the girls were in trouble, she needed to be reminded that he was once a LAPD and that he could help her.

Martin pulled out of his phone and called her, but it didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail so he left her a message. "Hey, Kensi, it's Martin, or as you call me Deeks! I, uh… I just heard the news and… if you, I don't know… Uhm, I just want you to know that… if you want, you can call me. I will… Well, that's all, I guess. Be good. Bye."

* * *

It was almost the end of the day when Eric ran down the stairs and whistled, calling the team to go up.

"After hours of tracing several aliases, Eric and I got our man." Nell said, putting the photo of the suspect on the screen. "Guillermo Lopez or Guillermo Gutierrez," Another photo, of the same man, popped up. "member of Los Zetas."

"Have you traced him?" Called asked.

"We've put an alert on him, and so far nothing. But that's not the worst. Like Nell said, he's a member of Los Zetas and that's to where the money was being deviated."

"This is playing with the fire." Sam affirmed.

"No matter what it takes," Hetty spoke entering the room. "we must find Guillermo. He killed two men and is using our money to finance a Mexican drug cartel.

* * *

It was night when the LAPD agents go a call from Deeks. Eric intercepted the call and reported immediately to the team. It was a break-in call, a break-in on Kensi's house. Callen asked Eric to tell LAPD not to make a move because they were on their way. They'd find Guillermo, their suspect, in the house. He should know by now that Kensi had a copy of the files and has vanished from the map.

Callen, Sam, Bing and Leia looked around the house. The door was forcefully opened and they could see everything trashed.

"NCIS, hands up!" Sam yelled.

The man rose up his hands and turned around. Bing and Leia entered to search the rest of the house since the man Sam and Callen were arresting wasn't Guillermo.

"Sam, Callen," Leia said coming from the bedroom. "Guillermo is in there, unconscious. Bing is asking Eric to call an ambulance."

Callen threw the man to the couch, making him sit. He picked up his phone to call the OPS to report what was happening and knowing what Hetty wanted them to do.

"Listen, this is misunderstanding!" He tried to explain.

"Shut up." Sam ordered.

"I just came to check on Kensi, the house was all trashed and that guy was here. He attacked me and I just defended myself!"

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

Finally Nell answered from OPS and Callen put it on speaker phone. "Hetty, we got Guillermo unconscious, and there was this other guy in here." Callen turned to the man and asked him. "What's your name?"

"Martin Deeks."

Eric didn't have time to type, Hetty said. "Mr. Deeks, next time you want to engage a fight, be sure to be with the LADP. Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, you can release him." Hetty said over the phone, being the call hang up right after her words.

"Uhm, how… how does she know my name?" Martin asked dumbfounded as his hands were being freed from the cuffs.

"She's Hetty." Callen affirmed. "She knows everything!"

"But I don't know her!"

"It doesn't matter." Sam told him. "She probably knows all about you and your past. And she's very skilled with a letter opener so if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut and not ask anything else!"

"Why do I have this weird feeling that my privacy and my security are at stake?"

"She probably knows where you live and all about every little thing about your life." Callen kept on teasing Deeks. "She even knows when Sam overwaters his lawn!"

Callen laughed and stepped outside. The ambulance had just arrived and was taking Guillermo who wasn't badly injured, only had a concussion to the head. He called Kensi to give her the news.

"Hey, we got the guy. His name is Guillermo Lopez. He's a member of Los Zetas and we also found a guy who knocked him out in your house. His name is Martin Deeks, what is he to you?"

Kensi was speechless and confused and then said. "It's not Guillermo, or at least not just him. When I was at the Party's headquarters yesterday, he was there too."

"We're taking him to the boatshed to interrogation and we'll find out soon. Take care, Kens. We'll keep you updated."

"Alright… Uhm, Callen? Did Martin got hurt or something?"

"Uhm, he doesn't appear to be hurt. What is he to you?"

"We met a couple of times, but that doesn't matter now. You need to work, bye."

Callen didn't have time to answer back because Kensi hung up right away.


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been a while since I last upload a chapter and I'd love to lie but truth is I'm very lazy and even though I'm doing pretty much nothing, I still didn't want to write! But then suddenly, last night I had this inspiration moment and I wrote the whole chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Sam and Callen were at the boat shed. Guillermo was in the interrogation room, all alone while the two were watching him through the monitor. Outside the day had just started to sunrise and it was staring to be time to interrogate him. Leia and Bing were going back to the Ops Center, trying to hold things from there.

It didn't matter how much Sam and Callen yelled, pushed chairs and threatened to throw Guillermo to the ocean, he just didn't say a word. Literally. Guillermo was solid as a rock, not even blinking with fear, just sitting at the chair, quiet, pissing off even more Sam and Callen.

The two left the room to speak with Hetty about what was happening. The small woman just kept on saying to push harder and make him say anything. It wasn't working. Sam momentarily looked at Guillermo and saw him biting something. He rushed to the room only to see him having a seizure. With foaming dripping from his mouth, and before he died, Guillermo said.

"You'll never find him"

His body stopped convulsing and his eyes fixedly stared the ceiling. Callen placed his fingers on his neck and said. "He's dead." He then proceeded to forcefully open his mouth and removed from it a bitten cyanide pill.

While Sam was calling the ME to take his body to the morgue, Callen established a connection with Eric and Nell.

"Call Leia and Bing to help you out. We need you to run facial recognition on every in the Party. There's someone else who was Guillermo's accomplice."

"Was?" Eric asked, noticing Callen's worry and hurry.

"He just killed himself with a cyanide pill. We need you to work fast. Sam and I are heading to the Ops. As soon as we get the guy, we go forward with a plan to arrest him."

* * *

After a couple of hours of intense working, the team found the Guatemalan Jairo Serna, posing as Felipe Castro, a driver for the Party. His phone signal was dead and his whereabouts were unknown, but they had to get him somehow. They called Kensi and asked her for a little help. She said she'd call Joan and let her spread the news that she was going to Zane's funeral at the end of that morning. That way Jairo would show up as well to try to hurt Kensi.

In the meantime Eric and Nell were realizing fake news to the media so that Jairo would believe the investigations were over and that they were after him. Kensi would go to the funeral and expect Jairo to attack her. Leia, Bing, Callen and Sam would be undercover and nearby in case things would go wrong.

Once the plan was arranged, Kensi needed someone to look after her daughters while she'd leave to Zane's funeral. Leaving them alone in the safe house with two agents, even though it was safe, for Kensi it was unthinkable. Annie and Katie had been kept there for two days now; they were getting stressed and scared, and so far Kensi hadn't even tell them about their father's death. Her mother would be a choice but she didn't want to involve her in that moment. She didn't tell her she had gone for a safe house and she chose not to mention anything to her. She'd want a little time to explain it all to her and to seek for her comfort because it had been tough times for her.

So, that only left Kensi with one possible choice.

* * *

It had been a while when Martin had awoken up. In that day he was going to be working home, so he was at the office room, gathering and organizing some files, preparing others for that day's work when he heard little knocks on the door.

He made his way across the house and peered on the peephole. His heart raced and he immediately opened the door.

"Kensi!" He said pulling her inside by the wrist. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I heard your voicemail and… and you said if I needed-"

"Anything, anything at all, just ask me!" He spoke so promptly that made Kensi lose her breath.

"Maybe I should tell you the whole thing before asking you this."

"O-okay. Why don't we take a seat then?" Once they sat at the couch, Martin just had to ask something first. "Just tell me, everything is okay with you?"

"Yeah… I mean, kind of. This… everything that is going on… The guy who killed Zane and Jack was arrested and killed himself with a cyanide pill."

"So, case over, right?"

"Not really, before dying he said "you'll never find him". There's someone else on the Party that was his accomplice and I must go to Zane's funeral today and wait to see if he or she will attack me so they can-"

"What?" Deeks said. "You're jeopardizing your life to catch a bad guy? That's why Police and Agents are for! They should go undercover and-"

"That's what I'm going to doing, Deeks."

Deeks shook his head, confused. "That's what you're going to do? Do you have training or are you just being idiot enough to put your life at stack? You know you have two daughters-"

"I'm former NCIS Agent." She told him, leaving him dumbfounded. "I quit my job there after my divorce. I didn't have enough time to be at work and at home, so I made my choice. The NCIS team investigating the case was my former team, my co-workers and still friends. I'm in good hands; they'll keep an eye on me the whole time."

"NCIS? The Naval Agency?" Martin was still processing the information. "I've worked with them once when I was at the LAPD, they-"

"Deeks!" She called him so he'd look at her and hush. "I'm going to be fine. All I ask you is to stay with my daughters for a couple of hours if it won't stall your day. My mother can't do it and I'm not leaving them with the Agents at the safe house; they are getting stressed and scared for being away from home."

"Of course, I understand. And it's okay, I'm actually working at home today. It's alright."

"Thank you," She spoke, getting up. "really."

Her hand grasped the doorknob but his question made her stop. "What about us?" She turned looked back at him. "I mean, we met a couple of times, we kissed and then all of this happens. I know it's not the time, but where do we stand?"

"I don't know."

"I mean… is it worth me, staying here, worrying about you? Will you give me a chance or can I-"

"I don't know. And I'm sorry for not having the answer. I just don't really know. I can't think straight right now, my head is a complete mess, but believe me, I want to answer you as quick as possible. You're an amazing man and I don't want to hurt you. I promise, when this is all over, we will… figure it out."

"Okay…" He said a little more reassured.

Before walking out the door she told him. "Two agents will be bringing my daughters in an hour or so. Again thank you for doing me this favor."

"It's okay…" Deeks tenderly eyed her and said. "Take care alright. Don't get hurt."

Kensi got closer to him and pecked his lips. Once she stepped back, her cheeks her ruddy and she said, almost as an excuse. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

With that she left, leaving behind Deeks, completely surprised. His mind was still trying to assimilate everything that had happened in that few minutes time span.

* * *

A black SUV parked across Martin's house. He attentively peered through the window and watched two armed agents dressed in black bringing Annie and Katie towards his house. Deeks moved and waited for the doorbell to be rang. He promptly opens the door. The twins look up at Deeks and smiled, glad to finally recognizing someone. They were feeling apprehensive and scared for being left alone without their mother.

Julian walked to the living room with bed hair, rubbing his eyes. He was still sleepy, walking barefoot in a slow pace. He seemed cranky for being awakened that way. By this time, Deeks had already told the girls to enter and get comfortable and the agents were already leaving in the SUV.

"Hey bud," Martin said, looking at his hair tousled son. "you can go back to bed if you want. Today you're not going to school."

"Why not?"

Julian would have just made his way back to bed without asking a question, but it wasn't the case since he looked at the couch and he saw Annie and Katie shyly sitting there.

"I'm calling Claire. I have something really important to do and-" Deeks stopped talking to chuckle at his son's attitude. "Why are you covering yourself? You're in your jammies! Annie and Katie sleep in jammies too, no need to be embarrassed!"

"It's my jammies, dad!" He mumbled, attempting to hide his outfit.

"Alright then, go change clothes and come for breakfast." Julian immediately ran off to bedroom. "Have you girls eaten?" The two just nodded their heads, still timidly sitting on the couch. "Ok, I'm making breakfast for you too."

Martin beckoned them to follow him to the kitchen and bit by bit their coyness eases down and they talk with Martin without shyness. While preparing the breakfast he called Claire who had time to come over and look after the kids. Deeks swallowed the breakfast in big chunks, hurrying to leave. Claire had just arrived and the kids were already eating, sitting in the kitchen.

Julian saw his father in an unusual hurry and followed him to the living room. Once Martin looked back and saw his son standing there, he knew he had figured out something was going on, so he warned him. "Julian, remember what daddy said about keeping away from windows and not opening the door to anyone? I'm gonna need you to do that today. And tell it to Annie and Katie, alright?"

"Dad, where are you going?"

Deeks sighed and ducked in front of his son. "I'm not going to lie to you. I need to look after Kensi."

"Why?"

"I know you don't understand much about any of what I'll tell you right now, but one day later you will, and I hope that neither now or ever you'll hate me, but I think I love Kensi more than I loved your mom, and I need to be sure she'll be alright."

Julian indeed doesn't understand but only told him. "Don't get hurt, daddy." Followed by his words, Julian hugged his father. "And keep Kensi safe." He confided when hiding his face on the crook of his neck.

"I won't get hurt bud, and I'll keep her safe. Don't worry about a thing. You know dad never lied to you."

* * *

**And what now? Well, come to read the next chapter! **

**Leave a review and tell me what you're thinking.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it me so long but I had a crazy week and was also very much attacked by laziness!**

**Anyways, here's a new chapter. It has one tiny bit about Neric, as someone requested, but it's really tiny!**

* * *

Martin arrived the cemetery where Zane's funeral was being held. It was almost ending, so he waited outside, having already finding Kensi. He took a look around and also found Sam and Callen inside the Challenger. The two Agents had also noticed him and recognize him when they briefly arrested him at Kensi's house.

"Hey, Kens," Callen spoke. "your friend Martin is here."

"What is he doing here?" Kensi whispered, trying to be discreet among the people. "Does he have my daughters there?"

"Nope, he's standing there, all alone." Sam told her. "And apparently he has already found you."

"I told him to stay at home!" Kensi got a glare from a woman who was standing right next to her. "I'm sorry." She said grimacing. She better keep quiet.

A few inches behind her was Leia, and hiding behind a tree was Bing, who was keeping an eye on the FBI parked across the street. Everyone was giving their condolences to Zane's family as the casket was already buried.

"Sam, Callen?" Bing spoke slowly, following the FBI team leader. "Disoto is on the move, walking right to Jairo's way. This isn't going to be good!"

"Leia, stop him somehow." Callen ordered.

"Copy that." Leia turned around and purposely smashed against him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir. Are you with the family? My condolences, he was a great man-"

"Will you take a step aside, Ms. Lozier; I know what you're trying to do," Disoto spoke, peeking here and there, trying to find Kensi. "but right now, the big kids are playing!"

"Bing, do you see Jairo?" Callen asked as Disoto was stalled and couldn't find Kensi.

The British man started looking around and stated. "He's going after Kensi, in your direction."

"Kens, Jairo is on your tail, don't look back. Just keep on walking, Sam and I will get him as soon as you reach your car."

"Understood." She whispered.

Once Kensi spotted Deeks, she walked past by him and mouthed him to be still. Jairo got her red-handed and sped up his pace. In a quick move grabbed her arm and pressed his gun on her back.

"Let's walk, nice and easy to your car." He then looked at Deeks and said. "You too, come now!"

"Alright."

Deeks was walking by his side. Swiftly he pushed Kensi to the side, making her fall and kicked Jairo's hand, making him drop the gun. He picked it up and turned his eyes at Kensi, who was getting up, asking her. "You're okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Your gun?"

"I'm not carrying."

"Great!" Deeks mumbled sarcastically.

Jairo pulled from his pocket a stiletto and attacked Kensi. She fought with her bare hands against him. Deeks couldn't pull the trigger if he wanted because he could shoot her. At that time Sam and Callen were approaching them while Bing and Leia were entertaining the Feds, not letting them come closer.

Kensi kicked Jairo's hand and the knife flew from his hand. Before he could run to attack her once again, Deeks fired a bullet that hit him on his kneecap. Sam and Callen immobilized Jairo as he bent down to press his wound. Deeks was breathless, standing in the middle of the road still holding the gun in his hand. It had been four years since he last fired one.

"All good, Kensi?"

"Yes, all good." Kensi gave a hug to Deeks as Sam was taking from his the gun he had snatched from Jairo. "Why did you come here?"

"I needed to make sure you were going to be fine."

"I had a team of four to protect me, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know, the guy having a gun and a knife? Your teammates not being very well disguised and being far away!"

"Now you're just being picky!" Kensi said walking away to meet her team.

Deeks chuckled and ended up following her. Callen was reporting to Hetty and once he saw Deeks, he handed him the phone.

"For me?"

"Yeah, it's Hetty!"

"I-I don't even… Hello!?"

"Mr. Deeks…" Hetty spoke, as always, very calmly.

"That's me, indeed, which is something scary that you know it because you know me very well and I don't know you."

"Oh, what a wonderful chance then to come and meet me personally."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're a lawyer who just shot a man in the middle of the street!"

Deeks didn't think it through when he pulled the trigger. He could be in serious troubles for that. "Yes, that… When do we meet?"

"Twenty minutes. Ask Ms. Blye to drive you here."

Deeks handed the phone back at Callen as he walked away to continued talking.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked him.

"I'm a lawyer and I just shot a man. Your former boss wants to see me!"

"I drive you there." Kensi said in a sighed.

"She also said that!"

* * *

Deeks was looking around when he entered the Ops Center. "Wow, you guys work here?"

"It's certainly more luxurious than a precinct."

"Good morning, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks jumped, surprised, bumping on a desk. "Oh, great Lord, do you mean to kill me?"

"Certainly not, Mr. Deeks." Hetty walked to her office and beckoned him. "Follow me, please." She sat at her chair and pointed the one in front of her. "Take a seat." Deeks sat still feeling startled. "Do you have conscious of what you did this morning?"

"I do now, but at the moment I didn't realized it. What's going to happen?"

"You could lose your son's custody and end up in jail-"

"No, please, for God's sake, no! Julian is all I have!"

"However," Hetty remained very calm while talking. "you saved one of my former Agent's life and that is enough for me to pull some strings and mend your action."

Deeks sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, really. Is there anything I can do to compensate what you did?"

"You are my debt list. If I ever need anything, I'll ask you Mr. Deeks. Don't worry. Feel free to go home, now."

"That's it?" He asked incredulous.

Hetty didn't answer him, having a sip of tea. Deeks shrugged and walk away.

"Hey, Kens," Callen asked, sitting at his desk. "are you staying for a while?"

"Ah, no thanks, Callen. I'm going home to be with Annie and Katie. We can use a little break. Next week is the election week and I need to be there."

"Oh, Kensi?" Eric spoke, clinging to the handrail. "The FBI is at your house, they're fixing everything that was broken. They say it will be ready by the end of the day."

"Thanks, Eric. And, oh God, Nell!" She spoke, going to give her friend a hug. "You're still working here? When is your due date?"

"Sophie is planned to be born in five weeks."

"And you're still here? You should go home and rest! How come you let her come to work like this, Eric?" Kensi teased.

"I don't want her to come but she's stubborn and I can't convince her to stay at home!"

"Well, good luck then. And don't forget to give me a call when Sophie is born." Kensi came down to the ground floor. "And where are Leia and Bing? I'd like to thank them too."

"They are in the locker room," Sam said. "together! They think we don't know but we do!"

"Alright then, we're going now. We'll keep in touch."

As they were walking to the parking lot, Kensi noticed Deeks couldn't take his eyes of her. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and nodded his head. "Nothing." Deeks cupped her face in his hands and pulled her for a kiss. "You and the girls need to relax. Allow me to help you?"

Kensi smiled. "Yes, I allow."

Bing and Leia pass running by the two of them and get to the Ops Center completely breathless. The two take a while to recover their breaths, steal another smooch and then enter separately as if they haven't been together.

"And what do we do now?" Leia asked, looking at her co-workers.

Hetty answered her while making her way out of the Ops Center. "Now we gladly hand them the case and let them take care of Los Zetas. And we go out to celebrate another closed case."

The whole team laughed and stood up, going after her. Sam cheekily asked. "Are you paying Hetty?" She turned around and glared him. "Let's all go out for lunch team," Hetty said as she turned forward again and continued walking. "Mr. Hanna is paying!"

"I was just joking, Hetty! Oh, come on!" Sam grumbled as they were leaving.

* * *

**Well, leave and review and come back for the last chapter, which is the next one...! (I just made myself sad!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, the last one. If you go to my profile you have there a picture of each of Kensi and Deeks' kids.**

**I just want to thank all that read, reviewed and favorite. I loved writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

_Four years later_

Kensi got up early in the morning, as it is normal in that house. Everyone gets up by 6:45 in the morning, except for the two-year-old twins who get to be awakened a little later.

Before heading to the shower she awoke up Katie, Annie and Julian. She knows that even if she'd wake them up at that moment, they'd grumble and turn in bed, but wouldn't get up. So, she awakes them, let's them enjoy the bed warmth for a little more and once she finishes showering, then yes, they have to get up or she finds a way to put them off bed.

Once Kensi stepped out of the bathtub she peered onto the girls' bedroom and to Julian's bedroom. They were all still sleepy but putting on their clothes. So Kensi walked to her own bedroom, watching Marty sleeping.

"Deeks?" She called softly, wiping her hair with the towel. "Marty? Martin!" She yelled a little louder, making her husband wake up startled.

"What, what? What's going on?"

"Time to awake up, come on." She leaned and pecked his lips. "I'm preparing breakfast and I'm preparing the twins bottles too, so hurry."

Still dizzy with sleep he looked at the clock alarm, stating. "It's 7:15, we have time…"

"We have to leave by 8:45, move your booty, now!"

Kensi and Martin married three years back. Shortly after their marriage Marty legally adopted the twins turning them into Katherine Linda Deeks and Anna Lynn Deeks. Kensi also adopted Julian as her son. The boy had no trouble in calling her 'mom' because he had never had a mother role before, yet, the twins had a little more difficulty in calling Deeks their father because they had one, but they got along and we're always good. Besides, he made the twins realize and appreciate the amazing mother she was and always has been for them who had been both a mother and a father for the two of them.

A year after their marriage, Kensi and Martin were parents. They wanted to have a child together so they'd feel even more like a family and not as if they were continuing each other's paused lives. They love each other's kids but they wanted a baby that they could have as theirs, from their relationship. The thing was that apparently Kensi is very predisposed to have twins and so they had a girl and a boy. They named the girl Layla Heather and the boy Lennon Donald.

As for their jobs, they couldn't be better. Deeks' small corporate law firm grew. He became its CEO and employed new and recently graduated lawyers. But, even though he was the CEO that didn't mean he wouldn't work anymore. As a matter of fact, he was still working cases just like his employees were. And he was a very kind boss and knows each one by their name.

As for Kensi, she got a part on Harrison's committee. Harrison won the elections with a tangential margin. To regain his electors' confidence he chose Kensi and David Lynch for CAOs (Chief Administrative Officers) who were in charge to overview the others' works and report to Harrison directly. He figured that they would be two reliable choices because he knew David for years, the two had been working together ever since the begin and David was very much experienced in politics. With Kensi's case, Harrison turned public Kensi's former evolvement with a State Agency (even though he didn't reveal which one) and her very important role in the investigations that haunted his campaign. Kensi was seen as someone credible and very capable.

"Good morning girls." Kensi greeted placing a kiss on the top of both her daughter's heads. "Did you sleep well?"

The two nodded their heads and so Kensi started preparing breakfast, dividing herself between cereal bowls for the kids, the milk bottles for the little ones and two cups of coffee and a buttered toast for her and Deeks.

"Good morning, people." Julian spoke barely opening his mouth.

Kensi was going to reply back but she was shocked by her daughter's greetings.

"Good morning, killer!" Katie said firing an intense gaze at him.

"Assassin!" Annie backed up her sister.

Kensi turned around speechless. "Girls, what's going on here? Why are you greeting Julian like that?"

"He killed Cheeko!" Annie said. "He killed our hamster!"

"Julian?" Kensi turned to him, seeking for his explanation.

"I didn't kill it! I was going to feed it because they never do and Cheeko didn't move!"

The three kids started arguing making a loud fuss on the kitchen. "Kids! Kids! Kids, break it up, alright?" The three stopped and looked at Kensi. "We all need to learn something from this. First is for Julian: if the pet hamster is theirs, you let them take care of him! If they let it die, it's their fault. You don't let them take of Monty, do you? And you two girls, you need to be more responsible. A pet isn't a toy! You wanted the hamster; you had to take care of it. Now you better be good with each other or else everyone gets time-out!"

Deeks came carrying the twins. He put them both on the high chair and asked. "What was with all the fuss?"

"Cheeko is dead. I don't know how, I don't why, but the hamster is dead and they all started arguing."

"Dad will check what's wrong with Cheeko and if he's really dead. Can you now just make up, please? It's 7 in the morning!"

The three gazed each other and apparently forgave one another. That was when Kensi noticed a swelling on Julian's cheek. "Julian, what's that swelling?"

"My tooth. It really hurts."

"How long has it been like that?" Kensi said, now examining the kid's mouth.

"A couple of days, but it was not swollen."

"Uhm, Deeks?" She looked back at her husband, stating. "We need to take him to the dentist. He has an abscessed tooth."

"Alright, while you take Lennon and Layla to the daycare, I can drop the girls at school and go with him to the dentist as an emergency."

"What about work?"

"I only have this important clients meeting by noon so I can go with him."

"Okay then."

Kensi took a seat at the table with the kids and Deeks leaned back on the kitchen counter behind her. "Alright Jules, I know it must hurt, but try to eat something. Or at least drink some milk, okay?"

For the next minutes, they were a regular family having breakfast. The kids got up to brush their teeth and get their backpacks. Kensi got the twins off the high chairs. While Deeks walked to his small office room to pick up his briefcase, Kensi was putting on the jackets on the two babies. They were just ready to leave when Deeks forgot his jacket and went upstairs.

Kensi took the kids to the car. Katie and Annie walked to her car and put on the seat belts waiting for their mother as Julian and Kensi walked to Deeks' car where she put Layla and Lennon on their booster seats.

"Uhm, Kens?" Deeks spoke appearing behind her. "Cheeko isn't dead, he is strangely hibernating, when should we tell the kids?"

"Just in a couple days so they learn responsibility!"

"Alright." He said, grinning.

He kissed her goodbye and waved at his kids on Kensi's car. The couple left, each one with different destinies and yet with the same way home. They met coincidently, and yet they knew from that moment on that there was something more.

As Hetty once said to Kensi about her hanging up her gun and wanting to come home for something more than just memories of the exciting days of being an Agent:

_Sometimes you find them, sometimes they find you. You just have to keep your eyes open._

Kensi finally realized what that meant when every day, the thing she wants the most is to come home, to her husband and their five children. To her family. And certainly Deeks felt the same way.

Their meeting was unexpected; it was about being at that place, at that time. And the truth is that from that moment on, they keep on finding each other and never wanted to walk away from one another. They were meant to be, they just had never crossed paths.

_An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break._

**THE END**

* * *

**Uh, so review for the last one.**

**Oh, and Hetty did say that to Kensi, it was on the season 3 finale. **


End file.
